The Aloof Cloud
by dreamycloud97
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was not born the way he is right now- cold, confident, and hates crowds. What has caused him to become this way? After Hibari joins Sawada Tsunayoshi's family, however, things changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Hello! I have been having this idea for a while now, and it has been bugging me for a really long time. Basically, I wanted to give my POV on Hibari's past. There are other parts to the story but I shall not reveal them now. ;)_

_**Summary:** Hibari Kyoya was not born the way he is right now- cold, confident, and hates crowds. What has caused him to become this way? After Hibari joins Sawada Tsunayoshi's family, however, things changed. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR._

* * *

**Chapter 1- The aloof cloud**

Hibari Kyoya was not the cold, confident person that he is known for right now by nature; unlike what all the herbivores that like to crowd around may like to think.

Hibari Kyoya was, as much as he would vehemently deny it, just a normal, shy child; albeit with a little more talent than most kids around his age. His extent of hating crowds had also not yet developed to such disproportional degrees as it is right now. No, not really.

Hibari Kyoya was a quiet child. Even when he was still a kid who barely knew what he was doing, he had just not found the urge to join the groups that naturally seems to form with other children his age.

In his childhood days, he could recall just watching by the sidelines as other children played silly little games together: whether it's jumping ropes, jan-ken-pon, thief and hero, or simply 'catch' games. He noted that the children all looked like they were happy and having immense fun out of the games.

He could remember being advised many times, either by his kindergarten teachers, or his grandparents, "if you want to play as well, why not join the other kids? It will be fun." He had considered the option- it had been quite a sound piece of advice, but no, he couldn't really find the confidence in himself to join the others.

He didn't understand how the other kids can do it- making friends, that is. Hibari was a smart kid, he thinks before he acts. To him, there _had_ to be some kind of process for friend-making. He just could not figure out which was the first step to take. And hence, he is left being stuck with thinking of the proper way to approach people.

All in all, he was quite the socially awkward person.

He remember getting all frustrated over this, especially when the teacher calls for them to get into groups for work or games, he is always the left-over- the person that _nobody wanted_. In his opinion, group work was for stupid people- _herbivores_- who can't handle things by themselves and therefore seeks the assistance of others. Who needs groups when one person can handle the whole thing?

But_ no_, that was obviously not what the _teacher_ thought, not what the _children_ thought, nor what the _whole world_ thought.

Group work are essential, for building 'bonds', was what they say. Hibari did not comprehend the meaning for such actions if it didn't actually reach that goal. For what he sees, group work only helps to allow lazy people to push the job to each other; was not an efficient mean of getting work done _at all_, allowing those cliques to chit-chat during lesson time and most of all, build up a sense of inferiority in students that always gets left behind with no groups.

In short, Hibari did not think that group works were necessary at all. A person needs to fight for himself- he thinks- because no one, _no one_, can help you forever. He would have blamed his grooming and upbringing for this insistency on the need for independence.

The thing that he could not stand the most, however, was the idiocy of his classmates. Whenever he had plucked up the courage to finally _speak_, deciding to be helpful by providing some ideas, his voice would always go unheard amongst all the noisy arguments. Only until a long while later, someone will finally come up with the same idea that he had just tried to suggest, while the others would marvel at the intelligence of the idea. Really, if they were _that_ stupid, they should have tried to listen to Hibari in the first place.

With his attempts at communicating with other people shot down like this, Hibari had learnt to keep his opinion to himself most of the time, becoming even less sociable as he grows up. If he did not talk because of his soft nature before, then now it was because he didn't even feel like talking.

However, it seemed as if his silence and brilliant academic results pissed a lot of his classmates off. Jealousy, perhaps.

Hibari ignored them. After all, there was no use in trying to get a bunch of idiots to like him. If they wanted what he has, they just had to strive for it. Otherwise, weak people deserved to remain at the bottom of the food chain. Only the strong survives in this world, after all.

By the age of 10, Hibari had come to the realization that he did not fit in with other people. They shunned him, and he now detests the idea of mingling with them.

It was fine with him, though. Or so he had thought…

* * *

_**A/N:** LOL, this chapter was shorter than I thought it would be. But that may be because I wanted to leave some parts to the other chapters. :P_

_And I am really sorry- I had been in a bad mood when I decided to first write this out, so it may affect my judgement of Hibari's feelings. Although the reason for my bad mood has nothing to do with what's written, I just thought it would be better if I want to write an annoyed Hibari, lol. xD_

_Hibari may be bit OOC, but I think that he shouldn't really hate crowds for no reason. I like a confident Hibari too, so maybe a soft Hibari is no good? Or do you think that this was a logical reason?_

_Reviews please! So I can know what your opinions are! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Foreboding Cloud**

Lately, Hibari had noticed that there were an increasing number of unfriendly stares directed towards him.

Hibari could have easily ignored them, of course. Childish kids being jealous of his talent could hardly be counted as a problem. Being smarter and more mature, he felt that it would do him no good to pay any heed to such petty issues.

However, that did not apply to people who were trying to intrude his personal space or disrupt his peace.

Cobalt blue eyes narrowed slightly as he –once again- caught the sneers of some delinquents lingering in the hallways as they looked towards his direction.

He knew what they wanted. Hibari had seen (and heard) many times how some students were cornered by groups of bullies and coerced to give up their lunch money as "protection fees" to the bigger and scarier boys. (Hibari scoffed at that, since he could have bet that the victims would be beaten up later.)

Well, if they think that Hibari Kyoya was a normal, nerdy, bookworm-ish, weak guy who can't hold his own ground, then Hibari would have to prove them dead wrong- preferably with a broken nose or two. ("_Never show mercy to those with ill intentions, or you'll be the one to suffer_", his mother had taught him. "_When someone wants to harm you, make sure you return the favor twice as hard_", his father had said.)

Unfortunately, Hibari had a _little_ problem- he did _not_ know how to fight- which is quite troubling.

Up until now, Hibari had cleverly avoided trouble by staying within a teacher's visible range. However, he knew he couldn't do this all the time. Furthermore, depending on another person's status to protect himself wasn't really Hibari's cup of tea. ("_You can only rely on yourself forever_", came another of his mother's quotes)

So it all came down to one thing: he had to learn how to fight.

He had proposed this idea to his parents (he didn't mention why), who had looked very pleased and said that it was "about time". (Hibari briefly wondered whether his parents had long expected this and were just waiting for his proposal)

Thus, he had landed himself in several martial arts classes (from the best schools, as his parents had insisted), ranging from karate all the way to kendo.

Apparently, he was a fast learner, from what the teachers had told his parents (they had nodded in satisfaction). Hibari figured that whether or not that was the case didn't really matter, since he was beginning to find a certain sort of thrill in fighting.

To him, fighting was not very different from studying. In both cases, he felt that he could let go of all his emotions and express them however he wanted, one through his body, and another through ink.

The thing that intrigued him the most about fighting is that the outcome was unpredictable, and the thrill of such close combat excited him- the adrenaline rush- and brought him out of his usual uninterested demeanor.

Thanks to all the various styles of fighting he had learnt, he was now knowledgeable with many different skills from each type of fighting. He thought about it for a bit, and tried to make use of all of them in his fights, which increased his strength exponentially.

As a result, there were hardly anyone in his classes who can hold out against him, and he quickly became "the invincible kid". The name didn't particularly flatter him (after all, it was what childish people do), but Hibari decides that being looked at with awe is something he could live with.

Just as Hibari predicted, the school bullies round him up one day during lunch (he hadn't been as lucky that day- they caught him on his way to the cafeteria), exchanging sly looks and looking down on him in a way that they thought was threatening and cool, demanding his lunch money.

When Hibari very politely refused their "kind" offer to protect him in exchange for the money- ("I thank you for the kind thought, but I do believe I can handle myself well enough. Now if you will please excuse me.") he earned a snarl and a shove to his shoulder- ("_Huuuhh?_ Looks like some brat doesn't know the meaning of 'trouble', what'dya think we teach him how it's like?) and he feels that whatever happened next couldn't be blamed on him.

So he raises a fist, and promptly punched the big guy who just shoved him in his middle- _hard_. The others didn't seem to expect that he would fight back, and were thrown off their guards out of surprise, which works well for Hibari, who quickly crouched down and swept the rest of the gang off their feet.

Leaving an unimpressed "Although, I do have the feeling that_ you_ are the ones who doesn't know 'trouble', _sempai_. Maybe it will do you some good to avoid it." (as well as a smirk that somehow crept up his lips without him noticing), Hibari turned on his heels and left the scene, ignoring the dumbstruck and malicious expressions of the bullies directed towards him.

The only not-so-good result of this incident may be that now people are watching him with mild horrification (and a large overdose of fascination) as he walked down the corridor.

Hibari had the very irking feeling that he was being watched in a way similar to zoo exhibits.

_Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to do something like that in a place with crowds._ Hibari thought as he decided that he will eat his lunch somewhere with lesser people.

* * *

_**A/N:** Merry Christmas, people! ヽ(･∀･)ﾉ  
_

_Yeah I finally got my lazy ass up to type this out. /slapped_

_Anyway here we have some idea of Hibari's parents. What do you think? （*´▽｀*）I guess that Hibari's parents must be strict on him and expects highly of him. But that's just my take._

_Btw, I have **NO** idea how fighting works, or the mentality of people who fight. So please do tell me if you find my writing inaccurate, I'll see what I can do. And I also have no idea whether combining fighting styles is even humanly possible, but then again Hibari is such a good fighter and we were never told whether he attended classes so it's just my guess._

_I hope that Hibari's growing distance from people is kinda evident here. What do you guys think about this development? :3_


End file.
